Prince Of Charming
by Orlando's Hot Chick
Summary: Micah shot a man just to watch him die. Or was it self-defense? Her mother wanted her dead. She had no other options but to kill the guy. But what does that have to do with Charming? Micah knew too much about her father and John Teller's deaths. She needed help from her best friend, Jax, and her brother, Chibs. But would they believe her? JaxOC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Charming was a small town in California, a town where everyone knew everyone else's business. It didn't matter what the person's story was, the whole town was bound to know about it sooner or later. That's one reason Micah had to leave this place. She couldn't stand to see her whole life revolving around everyone else. But it never mattered to a girl who was raised in the life she was raised into.

The name of the club was Sons of Anarchy, SAMCRO for short. It was her father's motorcycle club. He was one of the founding members or the first 9 as they were called. Her mother was an Irish woman that her father had fallen in love with. Of course, when her father had met her, she already had a son. But he didn't care. He would take him in as his own. When the boy turned fifteen, the woman grew pregnant with another child, Micah.

Micah hadn't seen much of her brother growing up. She knew he existed. But it wasn't until he was twenty-two and Micah was seven that she had even met him. He left Ireland and moved to California to be with his family. He joined Micah's father as a member of SAMCRO. That was when she realized that the club was going to be her life. There were two other boys the same age as Micah; they were the only friends she had at the time. They'd known each other since they were babies. Their dads being as close as it gets.

Micah, Jax, and Opie grew closer as they got older; Micah eventually falling for Jax and vice versa. The two began their romance at the age of fifteen. When Micah turned sixteen, her father was killed. That was the worst day of her life. Her mother turned to drugs that same day. She couldn't stand to be around the woman anymore. Gemma, Jax's mother, helped to keep an eye on Micah after that.

The day of her father's funeral, her mother blamed Micah. The woman was still drugged up on whatever drug she could get her hands on that day. She yelled at Micah calling her every name under the sun, blaming her for everything that had gone wrong with her life. Eventually, the older woman pulled a gun on her daughter. Micah's brother Filip was on his way to the house and found the older woman aiming a gun at Micah.

He, in turn, pulled his own gun on their mother. Told the woman she had two choices. She could try to pull the trigger and then Filip would kill her. Or she could drop the gun, and turn around and leave. The woman chose the latter of the two. She disappeared. Filip and Micah told everyone that she just up and ran off, not mentioning to anyone what had really happened.

The week following Micah's dad's funeral, Jax's dad had died as well. It seemed like something was happening, but nobody really knew anything. There had to have been some sort of connection between the two. Matthew Reid and John Teller were the best of friends. Dying within a week of each other had to mean something. At least, that's what Micah had thought. Everyone else just told her it was coincidence. But it didn't matter. Jax was as broken as Micah was now. The only difference was that he still had his mother. Micah only had her brother. Between Gemma and Filip, also known as Chibs, Micah was raised in the best environment possible. She got to keep her father's house, and her life didn't change much at all.

When Micah and Jax had turned nineteen, Micah knew that she wanted to get out of this town. Jax had the same idea. They had a plan, and they were going to leave and never look back. That was, until Jax changed his mind out of the blue. Micah didn't even care anymore. She loved him, she knew that, but she wasn't going to end up like her own mother.

Finally, she packed her stuff and left. She needed a bigger city, somewhere where nobody knew her, or her family's history. She landed herself in Los Angeles. It was only five hours drive from Charming, and nobody knew who she was. Of course, she kept in touch with everyone; including Jax and her brother. And she visited Charming at least once a month, and on holidays. She was in college now, so her life was focused on that.

Eight years later, she had finished law school and she was now a lawyer for the state of California. This had also meant she was now the lawyer for SAMCRO. She would do anything to protect her family, and they were her family. It never mattered to her what their real job was. She had always known. It only mattered to her that they were safe. Besides, one perk of living in Los Angeles was that she was able to investigate what really happened to her father, without any repercussions from the club.

Now, the year was 2007, she was packing a couple of suitcases in as much of a hurry as she possibly could. She couldn't explain to her friends or her roommate, she just needed to go back to Charming. And now. It was almost midnight; it would be after five in the morning by the time she got there. Enough time to settle into her house and get some rest before she had to tell them.

Once she made sure she had everything that she needed, she left the apartment building and loaded up her car. Her house in Charming was still her house. It was still in good condition; after all she stays there every time she visits. It was still loaded with clothes and other things that she was grateful for leaving there.

After Micah made sure she was good to go, she climbed into her car and left. She stopped at a gas station on her way out of town, filled the car and grabbed some coffee, and then she was on her way home.

'_How could this have happened? How did my mother know? Why was this happening? God damn it, mother!'_ All she knew was that it couldn't have been good. Micah's roommate was gone for the night. But what would her friend think when she came home and found that Micah's ex was bleeding out on their leaving room floor. Micah couldn't focus on the details. Her mother found her. That much she knew. He was working for that devil of a woman. It was kill or be killed. What kind of mother wants to kill her daughter? The kind that knew that her daughter dug too deep and now knows too much.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It had been over a year since the last time Micah was in this town. She had thrown herself into her work, and the new boyfriend took up her time as well. The new boyfriend, you couldn't even call him that anymore. He was using her to find out what she knew. By the time she had found out, it was too late. She had broken it off, but he began stalking her, following her. It was beginning to be too much for her to handle. That was, until he confronted her.

He showed up on her doorstep, forcing himself past the door. Micah was more than scared now. She was pissed. He kept approaching her, using words like _'you have no choice'_ and _'this is it for you'._ Micah kept backing away from him, but when he pulled the gun on her, all of her instincts kicked in. All of her training from back home, everything the boys had taught her; Chibs, Happy, Jax, all of those memories came flooding right back.

She knew her only way out of this was to fight and to get that gun from him. But she knew he would at least shoot at her once. She took in a deep breath before she tried to lunge at him. He fired the shot, but she had moved his arm and he had shot the wall. She tried not to show her relief as she began to wrestle him into dropping the gun. Her first blow was her knee to his groin, always go for the weakest spot first.

He let go of the gun, dropped to his knees, both hands moving to hold onto himself. Micah never knew why guys went for that. It's not like it would ease the pain or anything. She dodged for the gun, but he had grabbed her ankles and tried to pull her towards him. Micah fell to the ground, but kept kicking at him to let her go. Finally, her foot connected with his face and he let her go. She crawled away from him, grabbing the gun in her hands. Micah rose up; aiming the gun at him, knowing all she had to do was cock the gun and pull the trigger.

"You have two choices here, bud," she cocked the hammer back in the gun, "You could come at me and I'll shoot you. Or you can back away, leave, and tell my mother to do her dirty work herself." He took in a deep breath, looking as if he was going to stand up and walk out the door. He made it to his feet, took one step towards Micah, and she pulled the trigger. She kept pulling until the gun clicked empty and his lifeless body hit the ground. Everything after that was a blur.

She wiped off the gun, making sure her prints were off of it. Even if they found one, it was self-defense. He had broken the lock on her door, so they had enough reason to believe it. She shook the thoughts from her head as she went back to focusing on the road in front of her. _'Welcome To Charming!'_ She let out a sigh of relief as she passed the sign and entered into the small town. This was it. She wasn't sure what was going to happen next, but she had a feeling that it was only the beginning.

Micah kept driving until she arrived in front of her house. She had pulled the car into the driveway, parked it, and didn't move from the driver's seat. She knew that she had no other options at this moment. But she also knew that she didn't want to drag her only family into her problems with her drug addicted mother. Micah still wasn't even sure what it was she knew that lead to this whole mess.

She shook her head as she opened the door and climbed out of her car. She walked towards the front door of the house, holding the keys in her hands. She unlocked the door and stepped inside. This was how this was all going to start. She was more worried about how it was all going to end.

She dropped her bags on the floor, walking over to the couch. She dropped her body onto the sofa and closed her eyes. Rest. That was all she needed right now. Some time to clear her head and figure out what she was going to say before she walked onto that lot.

Micah woke up to her phone ringing on the coffee table next to her. She reached up, rubbing her eyes as she glanced at the clock across the room. It was a little after ten in the morning. She reached for the phone, sighing as she read the name on the screen. It was Taylor, her roommate.

"Hello?" she said, flipping open the phone and pressing it to her ear. She was still lying against the couch.

"Where are you? Are you okay? Please tell me you're fine," Taylor rambled on. Micah sat up on the couch, guessing that Taylor was back at the apartment.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What are you talking about?" asked Micah, trying to keep her voice as calm as possible.

"Jason is dead." That was all that Taylor had said. Micah wanted to breathe a sigh of relief, but considering all things, she knew that wasn't possible.

"What do you mean dead?"

"I came home this morning and the door was busted open. He was lying on the floor covered in blood. Someone emptied a gun on him. I called the cops; they're clearing him out now."

"Whoa! What happened?" asked Micah, trying to sound like she was upset, but failing miserably.

"You tell me," stated Taylor, "Your car and your bags are gone. Where are you?"

Micah walked over to the fridge, her body freezing with the door open when Taylor asked where she was. She wasn't quite sure how to answer that. Micah reached for a bottle of water before closing the refrigerator door.

"I came back home. I had some stuff to deal with here, I left late last night." She cringed, knowing that Taylor didn't believe a word of it.

"I'm packing a couple of bags, I'll meet you there," said Taylor.

"You don't need to. I'll be…" but the phone clicked before she could finish her statement. Taylor had been to Charming with her a few times, so she knew where she was going. Micah sighed as she laid the phone down on the counter in her kitchen. She walked upstairs to take a shower and change clothes before she left to head out to Teller-Morrow to see the guys.

The whole drive to the garage, she kept telling herself that everything was going to be alright. There wasn't going to be any problems. They would help her, right? Too many conspiracy theories to figure out which one would be the truth. Or which one to even tell them. Why did her mom think she knew too much? What did she know that she shouldn't?

She took a deep breath as she pulled her car into the lot and into one of the empty parking spots. She shut off the engine and climbed out of the car, making her way towards the club house. The boys weren't expecting her. And after a year and half of nothing from her, who knows what has changed since then. Jax was probably with someone by now. Micah shook the thoughts from her head. That shouldn't matter. She was with someone too.

She opened the door and stepped inside the building. The immediate smell of alcohol and cigarette smoke filled her nostrils. As well as a few other things that she would pretend she never smelled before. _'God, I could really use some of that weed right about now,'_ she thought to herself as she looked around. The doors to the chapel were closed as well as the curtains. There was a guy standing behind the bar, which she knew to be the prospect. But she would wait for the club to finish their meeting.

She smiled to the prospect as she sat down on one of the stools at the bar. "Could I get a beer, please?" She smiled at him. He nodded his head, knowing who she was, as he reached into the mini fridge and handed her a bottle. "Thanks," she said, popping the top off the bottle. She turned in her seat, leaning her back against the bar and watching the doors as she brought the bottle to her lips.

About ten minutes, and half a bottle of beer later, the doors to the chapel opened. Of course, Tig and Chibs were the first two out of the room and Micah couldn't help but smile. Chibs walked over to his little sister and embraced her in a hug.

"I wondered about you, kid," he said, smiling at the young girl.

"I've just been busy lately," she said, knowing it was mostly the truth. Tig pushed Chibs aside in order to get himself a hug as well. Micah laughed at the man. "Hello to you too, Tigger," she grinned as she hugged him back.

"We missed your ass around here," he said, smiling and wiggling his eyebrows at her. She rolled her eyes, typical Tig to always make some remark. She reached out and swatted his arm lightly.

"Sorry. I had some stuff to take care of," she smirked at them. She glanced up to Chibs and her face got a little more serious. "Can we talk for a minute?" she asked him. Tig nodded his head and walked away from the two of them.

"What's wrong, lass?" asked Chibs. Before Micah could say anything else, she had seen Jax walking over towards them. Her stomach began flipping, like it always did every time she had seen him. She smiled at him as he clapped Chibs on the shoulder.

"Well, what have we got here?" he asked, laughing lightly as his eyes stayed on her.

"Well, ya know," she laughed lightly, "I came to make sure y'all haven't gotten yourselves killed yet." Her eyes lowered to her feet before glancing back up to him.

"As you can see," he laughed, "We're fine and dandy here."

She shook her head lightly, and nodded towards Chibs. "I actually needed to talk to my brother for a minute," she said, the smile slowly fading from her lips. She noticed Jax's smile fading as well.

"Everything alright?" he asked, looking between the two of them. Chibs shrugged as well as Micah. Jax nodded his head, "Alright then. Well, if you need me," he said looking over to Micah.

"Thanks, Jax," she smiled as he walked away from the two of them.

"Alright, what did you do?" asked Chibs.

"Mom found me," was all she had said. And Chibs knew exactly what that had meant. That woman was back in their lives and she was going to finish what she had started. "She hired this guy I was seeing to try and kill me. But it didn't go the way she had planned." Micah began rubbing at her hands, knowing there wasn't anything on them, but it was a nervous twitch at the moment. "He's dead, Filip."

"Holy shit, Micah." Micah knew her brother was just as confused about this whole situation as she was. She just wanted it to be over with.

"I didn't know what else to do…"

"We'll figure it out, little sister," said Chibs as he wrapped his arms around her again. And now the fun was about to begin.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"What's there to figure out? Other than the woman is psychotic?" asked Micah, trying her best not to raise her voice as she pulled away from her brother's embrace. Chibs looked like he wasn't even sure what to say to his younger sister. She leaned back against the bar.

"I'm not even sure what this was even about," she said, sighing at the end of her sentence.

"The guy didn't tell you?" asked Chibs.

"Why would he?" she asked him, reaching for her beer bottle. She brought it to her lips, finishing the end of the liquid before laying the bottle back on the bar. She turned back to look at her brother. "I just wanna know why this is happening to me…"

"You and me both, kiddo. I'll make some calls, and see if someone knows something. But I can't promise anything. Are you sure there isn't something you aren't telling me?" he asked, lowering his head down to meet her gaze. She glanced back up into his eyes and shrugged her shoulders.

"No, I really don't know anything else," she said, keeping her voice as normal as possible. It was the first time she had ever lied to her brother. He smiled at her, clapping her on the shoulder as he walked away from the young girl. Micah's eyes immediately moved to the ground before she squeezed them shut. She opened them at the sound of footsteps in walking towards her. She looked up to meet the gaze of the one and only, Jax Teller.

"Sorry about that," she said, giving him her best smile of the moment.

"It's fine. Everything alright, darlin'?" he asked her. Micah nodded her head and slipped off the bar stool.

"Yeah, it's just family bullshit," she said, "How have you been, Prince?" She laughed lightly at the nickname she had for him. He just rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"I've been better," he smiled at her.

"That doesn't sound too good," said Micah, lightly poking his chest. Jax just shrugged and moved to sit on the bar stool next to her. She turned her body to face his, resting her arm against the bar.

"Don't you have club business somewhere that you should be getting to?" asked Micah, laughing lightly as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Probably," he laughed, pushing his own hair from his eyes, "But I'm sure the boys can handle it." Micah rolled her eyes, knowing exactly what was going to happen next, even though she was trying her hardest to avoid it. She shook her head, sliding off the stool and moving away from the bar.

"You should probably be with them. Don't ya think, VP?" she asked, raising her eyebrows as she began walking towards the door. He stood up, following her to the front door.

"Nah, they're big boys," he laughed as they both walked out of the building. Micah turned around to look at Jax and folded her arms across her chest. She smiled at the guy in front of her, knowing where his thoughts were ranging. She cocked her head, raising her eyebrows again.

"I bet you have a girl somewhere just waiting for you to stop by, right? Why are you wasting your time with me, right now?" she asked a slight laugh at the end of her statement.

"I wouldn't call this wasting time. Besides, since when don't we catch up?" he asked, moving closer towards her, leaving only inches between their bodies. Micah laughed, dropping her gaze to their feet. Micah felt Jax's hand reach up to her chin and pull her gaze up to meet his. She gave him a small smile, knowing what was going to happen next.

"Hi," she laughed lightly.

"Hi yourself," he grinned as he leaned in and closed the gap between the two of them. Micah's body couldn't move. She felt his lips crash into hers, and that was it for her. She dropped her arms to her sides, letting him close the space between them as he cupped her face in his hands. Her hands immediately moving to grip onto the cut he was wearing, so her knees wouldn't give out on her. She smiled into the kiss as she felt him deepen it, letting his tongue glide along her lips as it moved to dance with her own. She pulled away slowly, feeling his fingers run through her hair.

"Damn Jax," she laughed lightly, leaning her forehead against his own, "You really won't take no for an answer, will you?"

He leaned away from her, laughing at her remark. He shook his head, his hand moving down to grab hers. "No, I will definitely not," he laughed, pulling her back into the club house. They weaved their way through the tables, and down the hall to the apartment.

"Some things never change," she grinned as they stepped into the room. Of course, the two had only been apart for going on eighteen months. But for them, it felt like a whole lot longer than that.

Micah pushed the cut off of Jax's shoulders, letting it fall to the ground. She tugged on his shirt, pulling it off his body before stepping up and kissing him again. Her shirt was tossed away somewhere in the mix. Before either of them knew it, it was like they had been doing this their whole lives.

Micah woke up to the ringing of a cell phone. Of course, she had only been napping for like twenty minutes, but sleep was sleep. She stretched under the blankets, expecting Jax to be reaching for his phone. But when she rolled over, he was only sitting up and reaching for his cigarettes. Micah cocked an eyebrow as she sat up, holding the blankets over herself.

"It's not mine," he said, laughing as he lit the cigarette between his teeth. Micah reached over her side of the bed, digging into her purse and pulling out her phone. By the time she pulled it out, it was a missed call. She flipped open the phone, leaning back against the wall. It was Taylor.

"Shit," she muttered, dialing the number back.

"Everything okay?" asked Jax.

"Yeah, I forgot Taylor was driving up here," she laughed lightly as she placed the phone to her ear.

"Hello? Where are you?" asked Taylor, answering her phone. Micah shook her head lightly, running her fingers through her hair.

"Um…" she trailed off, laughing lightly as she glanced over to Jax. He laughed as he flipped the blankets and slid out of the bed, grabbing his jeans. She reached over and hit his leg as he got up.

"You're with Jax, aren't you?" asked Taylor. Micah could just picture her friend rolling her eyes right now.

"Where are you?" asked Micah, slowly moving to get out of the bed.

"I'm just pulling into Charming. I'll be at the house in like twenty minutes," said Taylor.

"I'll meet you there," said Micah, hanging up the phone. She turned to look at Jax, who was already dressed and just putting on his cut. Micah shook her head as she started to pick up her clothes. Jax walked over to her, placing his hand on her hip as she held the sheet over herself. He leaned down and kissed her lips softly.

"I gotta go meet the guys and deal with some shit," he said, "I'll stop by the house later to check on you."

She rolled her eyes, knowing that it didn't matter what she said next, he was going to do it. She glanced down, noticing his cell phone in his other hand. He must have gotten the call while she was talking to Taylor.

"Sounds like a plan to me. I have to go meet Taylor anyway. Gemma's gonna kill me cause I haven't said hi to her yet."

"Gemma doesn't know you're here yet?" Jax laughed as he kissed her one last time, "I'll sure miss ya, Micah." Micah swatted him with her clothes as she turned and headed into the bathroom. After she finished getting dressed, she headed out to her car, hoping that Gemma had either gone, or wouldn't notice her. The older woman was like a mother to Micah, and Micah loved her. But she really didn't have the time to talk, especially if Taylor was waiting for her. Micah managed to get to her car before Gemma had noticed her. She knew she was going to pay for it later. But she also knew that it would be worth it in the end to see the older woman's face.

Micah pulled out of the lot and headed back to her house. Taylor wasn't there when she had arrived, but Micah knew that she wouldn't be far behind. She parked her car, and stepped out, making her way towards the front door. By the time she had stepped inside, Taylor's car had pulled up and parked in front of the house. Micah smiled at the timing. She moved away from the door, waiting for Taylor to walk in.

Taylor stepped inside, closing the door behind her and then turned to look at her friend. For a moment, neither one of them said anything. Micah wasn't sure what to say. And Taylor was worried about what she was about to hear.

"Did you do it?" asked Taylor. Micah took in a deep breath and slowly nodded her head.

"But it was self-defense. And there was a whole lot more to that story too," she said, folding her arms across her chest.

"Well, let's hear it," stated Taylor, walking over and sitting on the couch.

'_This should be fun,'_ thought Micah, moving to sit down on the couch next to her friend.


End file.
